El dulce Sabor de lo Prohibido
by Haruka Evans
Summary: Ella, mujer deseosa de lo prohibido, teniendo al mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos, desea ver a su amado hirviendo en cólera por celos, se hunde en un abismo de deseo y amor del cual no le sera del todo facil salir
1. Bella

Entre los brazos del Diablo

Ella, mujer deseosa de lo prohibido, teniendo al mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos, se mete con fuego al tratar de probar el sabor de lo prohibido.

Disclaimer: NADA me pertenece, tdos s d la reina d la inspiración Jo. K. Rowling y la Warner.

Capitulo 1- Bella.

Su capa negra medio abierta, mostrando una camisa bastante escotada rojo sangre que enmarcaba sus atributos. La parte de abajo mostraba una mini falda negra con una correa tipo rockera inclinada hacia la cadera y unas botas negras de tacón. Sus ojos negros como la noche, su cabello lacio hasta la cintura, que apenas se podria nota debido al negro de la capa. Así es.

El Negro era su color favorito.

Debajo de esas ropas se encontraba el cuerpo de una mujer de cintura delgada, piernas bien esculpidas, caderas a la medida y una curva peligrosa en su parte trasera sin olvidarnos que no era necesario tanto escote para saber que esa mujer _haría flaquear_ hasta el más orgulloso

Su rostro…el rostro de una Black, su nariz perfilada, sus pómulos levemente salientes, sus labios…esos labios qe _cualquier_ hombre mataria por besarlos, labios rojos y carnosos.

Estaba ella tomando un whisky de fuego en un Pub de la localidad, mirando de ves en cuando a los presentes, haciendoles sentir miedo o excitación.

- lo disfrutaba.

Pero todo el mundo sabia, o por lo menos, _todos los que tenian algo de ver con el señor oscuro_de algun modo, qe esa mujer era prohibida.

Esa mujer qe le encantaba seducir, q con solo una mirada causaba en hombres una presion en su entrepierna, que se degustaba jugando a ver quien cae

Jugando a ver quien seria el primero que desafiara al Señor Tenebroso. El que tendria _muerte segura_ en menos d decir una vocal. Y estaba ansiosa.

Habia torturado a varios personas sin remordimiento, habia hecho enloquecer, sufrir, habia visto muerte frente a ella por ella, pero Nunca habia visto a un hombre sufrir por la varita de su señor al tratar de tocarla, nunca habia sentido emocion de su amado por celos, algo de lo que estaba deseosa, algo que pronto desearia nunca haber sucedido.

Pero..porque?

Sencillamente porque era ella la mujer del señor tenebroso.

**Bellatrix Black**, la mujer de Lord Voldemort y NADIE toca a su mujer.

---------------0--------------------------0---------------------------

Hi  
si el cap estuvo cortisimo pero no me parecio que cuadrara si ponia el fragmento del segundo cap. En fin, igual subi los 2 capis seguiditos ) cualkier comentario dejen reviews ) nos vemosh


	2. Baile Perfecto

Hiiii aquí esta el segundo capitulo. disfrutenlo

Capitulo II

Baile Perfecto

Eran las 2 de la madrugada. Ya habia logrado lo que queria asique con su majestuosa capa negra se levanto sin antes hacer su jugada final.

Le guiño el ojo a uno de sus eternos espectadores e hizo un ademan para que viniera. A continuación, se levanto y salio, y tal como ella esperaba, el joven salio tras ella como un sonámbulo. El bar tender echo una pequeña risa tonta y comento con que estaba sentado en la barra: alli va otro

Asi es- contesto hombre rubio de melena larga

Bella reia de satisfacción mientras su victima se acercaba, mirandola con una supuesta cara de seductor, Bella no perdio tiempo y se acerco al lóbulo del hombre, acariciandolo suavemente.

El hombre se sintio confiado y empeso a acariciar a Bella, dejandose llevar del aroma de seduccion de, para el, una mujer desconocida.

Bueno, ya me voy- dijo el hombre rubio vaciando su copa de whisky de fuego.

No, espera-dijo el bar tender

Ah, cierto. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1- contesto el hombre

Bella entro nuevamente y dijo: ey, hombre de la barra, tienes algo de basura aca, acuerdate de botarla. Y desaparecio silenciosamente.

El bar tender salio del local y a pocos pasos de la entrada se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de un joven, con todas sus prendas.

Bella aparecio en la habitación que compartia con su señor. Ella tenia todo lo que queria, pero habia _algo _que faltaba

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Upps! Avada kedavra!!  
cruccio…sectumsempra_

Se escuchaban miles de maldiciones imperdonables, gente sufriendo, gritando.

Los mortifagos se habian apoderado del centro de Londres y hacian una matanza masiva, por diversión realmente. Habian obtenido la profecia

ohh si, y se estaban dando un gustito.

Bella se reia al ver las ridiculas caras de dolor de los muggles, los cuerpos inertes empesando a tornarse de color morado.

Bueno mis fieles servidores, debido a que alfin hicieron el trabajo como mande, adentrense al bosque, maten y beban hasta el amanecer, Harry Potter sera derrotado !! -dijo la tetrica voz de Lord Voldemort.

Bella no necesitaba permiso de nadie, ella, degustandose y bailando por alli y por aca, sus provocadores pasos de baile hacian sudar a los presentes masculinos y provocaban envidia a las esposas desesperadas que no tuvieron mas remedio que unirse al bando oscuro, mujeres debiles que en realidad no hacen ninguna funcion, son solo del resto.

pero ellos ya bien sabian que no les convenia hacer nada mas que ver…

Bella, bajo unos leves efectos de sus 3 botellas de whisky de fuego y uno que otros tragos de hidromel, vio a un rubio de pelo largo, que hablaba con el hombre del pub. (nota: el hombre del pub no era mortifago, pero ya que estaban todos regados, nadie se daria cuenta de que habia un ajeno en aquella "fiesta")

Lo que le llamaba la atención de aquel hombre, era que el dichoso nunca habia caido bajo las garras de ella, nunca la miraba con deseo ni ansiedad y eso era mucho que decir

El rubio se quito la capa.

En este preciso momento Bellatrix aparecio, su mirada seductora. Sus labios ansiosos por ser besados, ese cuerpo que ya era tiempo que fuera sentido por un hombre, y no por un expectro blanquecido de manos rigidas y esqueleticas.

Lucius-dijo Bella con una sonrisa- acompañame un momento..

Como dije antes, ella no necesita permiso de nadie. Asique agarro al rubio de la mano y lo alejo de la multitud, lo arrecosto a un arbol y empeso a acariciar el rubio cabello de Lucius Malfoy y lo miraba minuciosamente

Bella…por favor, no soy uno de tus juegos-habló el rubio, evadiendo la mirada de la mujer

Juego? Tu? Para nada, solo creo que te mereces un premio por haber obtenido la profecia…y lo que creo yo lo cree el señor tenebroso- dijo la mortifaga

Lo que crees tu es lo que cree el señor tenebroso?-respondio el rubio déspotamente- por favor…bella, ya te dije que no soy de esos a los que matas a las afueras del Pub cada semana..no soy tan tonto

Pero si crees que te mereces un premio verdad- dijo la mujer, pegando mas el hombre al arbol-

Ya te dije que no soy uno de tus juegos bella-respondio el hombre

Esta bien esta bien, pero...este seria un secretito que tendriamos nosotros 2. si tu no le dices a nadie- se acerco a mi oido- yo no le dire a nadie

Lucius Malfoy era cada ves mas tentado a las palabras de la peligrosa mujer y sabia muy bien lo que pasaria si accedia pero, como negarse ante semejante mujer?

Que no Bellatrix- le dijo otra ves-

Lucius a que le tienes miedo? A que alguien nos vea? A que alguien nos descubra? Por favor…sera nuestro pequeño sucio secreto-volvio a decir al oido- ademas

- voltio su cabello hacia su derecha- te quiero A ti y ahora.

Y eso era lo unico que faltaba, fue la gota que derramo el vaso: esa determinación, ese aroma natural de mujer sexy, esos labios, esa mujer literalmente gritando por despojarse de sus ropas, de ser acariciada por un hombre de verdad.

El hombre no emitio palabra alguna, solo la beso. La beso como hace meses se moria por hacerlo, ahogandose en su aroma, entrelazando sus lenguas, tratando de autocontrolarse

Ella paro de besarle y por un momento Lucius penso que ese seria su fin, que si era uno de aquellos jueguitos de Bella

Pero no fue asi.

Le miro con fiereza y le quito la camisa. El hombre La monto en sus caderas y empeso a besarle el cuello, acariciando su cabello y ella el de el. le quito la camisa, explorando por primera ves su senos

Lucius no pudo resistirse, si solo la tendria por una sola noche-pensó el rubio- la iba a tener por completo. El hombre sonrió antes de dirijir sus manos a sus senos, masajeandolos, oyendo sus gemidos de placer.

Prontamente, el sustituyo sus manos por su boca. Sus gemidos se afianzaban, ella bajo de su caderas y se acostaron en el llano verde. ella como buena domadora se puso encima y acaricio el pecho del mortifago pasando su lengua juguetona, acariciando su abdomen, mientras el hombre apretujaba con excitación el trasero de la mortifaga

Ella desabotono la correa y el le quito lo que les quedaba de ropa. ls pesaban esas ropas, el queria hacerla suya, toda particula de su ser quedara engrapada en su piel

El rubio le lanzo una ultima mirada furtiva y le quito las pantaletas, la beso y abrio le abrio las piernas a la mujer. la penetro sin rodeos, introduciendo su miembro dentro de ella, besandola, oyendo sus gemidos, aquel perfecto baile de sus caderas, hundiendose

El rubio paró y cojio un poco de aire, ahora era el turno de el de estar arriba. Lucius notó el bufido de insatisfacción, asi que volvio a besarla con pasion, pasando sus manos por el plano abdomen de la chica y sus caderas.

Bella estaba toda sudada, respirando escandalosamente, con las piernas abiertas. Lucius volvio a besar los senos totalmente erectos de la mortifaga y con su dedo empeso a acariciar la vagina de ella, hasta llegar a su clítoris

enseguida, a Bella la invadio una ráfaga de calor, empeso a gemir de placer, aruñando la espalda del rubio. Este, para evitar tanto escandalo y mas placer, la beso, jugando con su lengua, ahogando todos los gemidos de ella, mientras el hacia dibujaba circulos con su dedo dentro de su zona.

El separó sus labios de los de ella y enseguida, Bella solto mas y mas gemidos. Lucius miro su dedo, humedo, ella pidiendo mas, el la monto en su cintura y la volvio a penetrar, mejor que la primera ves, haciendola suya con cada embestida, haciendola sentir mujer

La arrecosto al arbol y la volvio a penetrar, podia estar dentro de ella por siempre, no se cansaban. Era simplemente perfecto, un baile perfecto

Lucius ubicó las piernas de Bella en sus hombros, le sonrio y la volvio a penetrar, haciendola suya de todas las maneras posibles, aprovechando cada segundo, oyendo los gemidos de placer de ella, llegando los dos a su cuarto orgasmo.

la volvio a penetrar unos minutos mas en la hierba. El salio de ella y se acostó a su lado. Ambos sudados, desnudos, sus rostros totalmente enrojecidos.

sus respiraciones aun eran agitadas, pero se besaron una ves mas

Ella le miró complacida y se agachó. Tomo el miembro de aquel Malfoy en sus manos, pudo sentir su lengua, mordisqueando, chupando. Estaba en el paraíso-pensaba el-

Como ese simple acto sexual los habia llevado tan lejos…

El hombre Le acaricio los pechos y volvio a mordisquearle el cuello, sintio varios chupetes ajenos y eso le incito a un mas a dejar su marca, el la volvio a penetrar, con mas rapidez

Después de unos minutos el paró y se arrecosto en los pechos de Bella. No podiamos estar mejor. El miró su reloj. Eran las 4:30am

Tenian que volver, ella, a la habitación de su amo, a ser de el otra vez, usandola y tomandola como su fuera uno mas de sus trofeos, pero nada cambiará el hecho de que ella fue de un hombre de verdad.

El tenia que volver a su mansión, ver a la mujer que se le habia designado como esposa, su hermana.

Se vistieron rapido. estaban contra el tiempo. El rubio queria un beso mas, pero no era el momento. Eso era solo por una noche y ya se habia excedido

Pero paso algo de lo que el rubio se sorprendio: Bella agarro a Lucius por la chaqueta y le besó.

Nunca debio hacerlo. Le ha dejado con las ganas, con las mismas ganas de la primera ves que la conoció. Bella sonrió. Las palabras sobraban.

Los dos desaparecieron entre la neblina, donde los unicos testigos de aquel momento fue el bosque.

Wenas!  
bueno este capitulo, tuve que perfeccionarlo porque basicamente ya estaba hecho pero lo tenia como Lucius siendo el narrador y eso me complicaba un poco las cosas. Espero que les haya gustando! Dejen reviews y nos vemos en un par de dias


	3. En los brazos del Diablo

Hola, como estan? Aquí vine a dejarles otro capi, espero que le guste

**Capitulo III  
**

**En los Brazos del Diablo**

Lucius volvio a su mansion, trato de no hacer ruido al llegar, vio a su mujer acostada en el sofá, probablemente angustiada y esperandole toda la noche.  
el se agachó y acaricio el cabello de su mujer, esa delicada rubia de rasgos finos, que yacía dormida en el sofá.

ella despertó y lo primero que hizo fue abrazar al hombre que estaba enfrente suyo, sollozando

Pensé que te habia pasado algo Lucius- dijo la mujer entre lágrimas-

Tranquila Cissy, el señor oscuro nos preparo algo como..una fiesta por haber sacado la profecia- respondí

Oh Lucius…

Tranquila- volvi a decir, acariciando su larga melena rubia

Lucius amaba a su mujer. Le dio un hijo y una familia pero el amor que le tenia era mas de agradecimiento. Ella lo acompaño desde su 5to año en hogwarts, estuvo a su lado cuando el no sabia que hacer cuando le pidieron que fuera mortifago, lo apoyó siempre. Y el allí haciendo el papel de hipócrita que ya venia haciendo desde hace 15 años. Cumpliendo su labor de esposo, de mortifago fiel y de padre.

la melena de su esposa le hacia recordar a aquella mujer que habia tenido hace unas cuantas horas, como olvidarla, fue la primera ves que le fue infiel a Narcisa.

Cissy, querida, estoy agotado, subamos a la habitación si?- hablé

claro claro- respondio Cissy

la ayudo a levantarse pero ella solto un gemido de dolor

cissy, que te paso en la mano?

ah, se me rompio un vaso en la mano, nada de que preocuparse- respondio ella como si nada

desde que el señor oscuro habia vuelto, Narcissa se ponia cada ves mas nerviosa, le daban ataques de pánico, se preocupa demasiado por mi y por Draco.

Subimos las escaleras, la acoste en la cama y le dije que me iba a bañar, entre al baño, prendi la regadera y me miré al espejo, Cissy no se merecia tanto descaro

coji unas tijeras y empesé a cortar mi cabello. Los mechones rubios caian  
en el lavabo. Me metí en la regadera y abri el grifo de agua fría. No se pero el cortarme el cabello, bañarme con agua helada, me daba la impresión de un nuevo comienzo. Digo, lo que habia pasado hace un par de horas se tenia que quedar allí, en el pasado. 

(n/a: el corte es asi como, han visto a Jason Isaacs sin la melena? El que hace a Lucius .. su corte de cabello es algo juvenil, nada de aplastado, hehe para que tengan una idea)

Volvi a la cama, miré a la mujer que tenia a mi lado y mi meta de olvidar lo de hace unas horas, mi pasado.

o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0opoop0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Bella volvio a su habitación. Se dirijio al baño y dio una ducha de agua caliente.

se quedo pensando en lo de hace un momento, eso si que estuvo impresionante, quien lo diria, que Lucius Malfoy caeria. Volvio a recordar cada una de sus caricias, no era capaz de decir que las de Lucius fueran mejor que las de su señor, pero si eran…diferentes

Por su mente paso la posibilidad de un de nuevo, de otro…encuentro, pero eso ya lo dictaría el destino, no queria llenar su mente de cosas apresuradas, entre menos cosas en la cabeza, mas facil seria usar la oclumancia con su pareja, el no podia saber en detalle de sus andanzas, y mucho menos de las de hace un rato.

Bella salio de la bañera, se puso una bata y se acosto en la cama. Lord Voldemort estaba sentado en el sofá con un cigarrillo y una copa de whisky en la mano, sus ojos grises ahora estaban fijados en Bella, y ella, a pesar de ser una mujer fuerte, esas miradas aun la ponian nerviosa, cosa que a Lord Voldemort le encantaba

Ven aquí Bella- dijo la tetrica voz

Bella accedio y se sento en las piernas del…hombre

el le abrio la bata y vio el pecho desnudo de su mujer, mirandolo como si fuera uno de sus trofeos, mas bien algo de su posesion que nadie se lo arrebataria, pues el que lo hiciera, sufriria la ira de Lord Voldemort.

Bella, mujer mía, porque te tardaste tanto?

Bella trago saliva y cerró su mente e invento palabras de la boca para afuera.

estaba matando a otro par de muggles, jugando con ellos, son tan patéticos-respondio Bellatrix-

Obvio, son simples muggles- volvio a decir la tétrica voz- Bella, porque me cierras tu mente?

Eso totalmente desconcentró a Bellatrix pero mantuvo la cabeza fría

desde cuanto tienes que utilizar Legeremancia conmigo MyLord? Crees que lo que te digo son blasfemias? Yo no te mentiria sabes, ademas, ya no soy una simple mortifaga, soy tu mujer y siento que aun me ves como uno de tus hombres- respondio una calmada Bellatrix-

Pues a los mortifagos no les hago esto- los frios labios de lord Voldemort se juntaron con los carnosos de Bella, mientras el agarracha con fuerza su cintura-

Bella se separó.

ohh Mylord. Me encantaria seguir pero los pateticos muggles y los amigotes del Potter ese me dejaron exhausta

Ok Bella- dijo Lord Voldemort.

Bella se acosto en la cama y cerró los ojos, mantuvo su mente cerrada y se puso a pensar, nunca habia rechazado una caricia de su señor, hasta ahora. Eso le si le parecio algo extraño. Decidio que no era el momento para pensar en eso, paso sus manos por sus labios y se durmió.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lucius Malfoy iba de salida de su mansion. Se dirijia a aquel Pub a tomar como lo hacia todas las noches, un buen trago de whisky y una charla con el hombre de la barra.

Draco, Draco me voy  
Draco no me contestaba, asi que decidi ir a su habitación.

Draco-abri la puerta- Draco me…  
OO  
ante mis ojos estaba la imagen de mi unico hijo Draco, desnudo con…

Draco Lucius Malfoy!

Padre! Padre puedo explicarlo-me decia Draco con desesperación-

Salte! Si tu, en la cama largate desaparecete!-grité a la otra persona-

Padre! Por favor! No se como paso solo…paso!-me decia- siento que nos hayas visto pero padre, fue un error pero..asi es, tu tu vista no te engaña

Claro que fue un error!-grité histérico- y no me vengas con esa mierda de que solo "pasó" porque no me la trago Draco! No me la creo! Como es posible que tu tuuu!!! Mi unico hijo! Ah! Ya veo porque te negabas tanto a ser mortifago!! Yo! Que estoy en riesgo de muerte todos los malditos dias y vengo a decirle algo a mi hijo y en ves de encontrarlo decente practicando magia oscura me lo encuentro desnudo en la cama con POTTER! Con el uke de HARRY POTTER!

O.O porque, el es el uke verdad?-pregunte dudoso-

Pues…-vaciló Draco-

oh por Dios!-exclamé- vistete! Vistete y hoy mismo vamos al cuartel! Sin peros Draco! Perdiste derechos aquí! te me vistes y te vienes conmigo al cuartel a hacerte la marca tenebrosa! Nada de lloriqueos Uke!

Te espero abajo. No trates de escapar-le dije-

al cabo de unos 20 minutos"hasta se demora como una mujer"-pensé- Draco bajo con el cabello mojado, totalmente vestido de negro. Le agarré el hombro y nos aparecimos en el cuartel mortífero, en Pequeño Hangletone.

que tal Avery, Hola Zabinni-salude a algunos presentes- Hey Nott, mira. Draco quiere hacerse un tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo hehe, dice que le gustaria uno de…calavera, si calavera hehe.

oh. Ven aquí Draco-Draco se sento en una silla de madera- mira esto, como todo. Va a arder pero tienes que aguantar. Bah, aguantaras. Eres un Malfoy Black.

Nott con su varita empeso a decir extrañas palabras en latin. Después de esto, el empeso a dibujar la marca tenebrosa en el brazo de Draco. El joven rubio estaba a punto de llorar, sus ojos casi se le salen y su mandibula estaba tan apretada que sintio que se romperia los dientes.

Nott subrayo otra ves la marca con su varita-tiene que salirte unas cuantas pintas de sangre y listo- se escuchó decir- Draco solo rogaba que salieran ya, pues si no salian pronto, mas iban a marcarle la marca.

Listo. Ahora dale un vendaje y el ardor sera intermitente, disminuira y después te acomtumbraras al tipico ardor. Bienvenido al bando triunfador Draco Malfoy-dijo Nott con un tono de orgullo-

**En otros lados…**

Bella. Me acaban de informar que tenemos otro partidiario. Draco Malfoy. Ya era hora. Le dije a Lucius que el tenia que estar listo para entrenar hace mas de 3 meses… se merece un castigo por semejante demora- resopló la tetrica voz de LordVoldemort con sobrepotencia-

Lucius-dijo Voldemort- enseguida, Lucius sintio el tipico ardor al cual ya estaba acostumbrado, y se aparecio en la habitación del señor oscuro.

Si mi señor?-alcancé a responder, con miedo, sin mostrarlo-

asique ya te dignaste a traer a tu progenitor. Te dije que lo queria entrenando hace meses!- se elevó la voz gradualmente- nadie hace esperar al señor tenebroso, y mucho menos tu!-me dio un rasguñazo con su varita-

Cruccio-dijo aquella voz con satisfacción- y ni te inmutes en hablar

el señor tenebroso no estaba solo en su habitación. En la cama estaba una mujer de pelo negro largo, con una bata de seda de color rojo. Bellatrix. Senti su mirada en mi nuca. Yo aguantando el dolor y ella soltando risotadas. Que gracioso verdad-pensé- pero ya mi mente no estaba para pensar, la maldición estaba yendo muy lejos y yo tenia que aguantar

el retiro la maldición y yo me entregué al piso. "que esperas para irte!" – le escuche decir antes que me diera otra tanda de rasguñazos. Sali de la habitación lo mas rapido que mis fuerzas me permitieron, sin mirarle a ella. Solo sobreviviendo.

MyLord, como se sentira el hijo de ese inútil al ver a su padre asi? Y con que esta recien tatuado no?, bueno es mi sobrino, voy a ir a darle apoyo moral y enseñarle que no sea tan estupido como su padre ni tan debil como su madre. Mejor aun-bella se levanto y acaricio la huesuda cara de su pareja- me encantaria entrenarle, que te parece?

perfecto Bella-respondio LordVoldemort- yo me tengo que ir. Vete a vestir.

Para esta ves, Bella saco un largo vestido negro, ajustado arriba y holgado después de la cintura y se puso su larga capa de mortifago.

Bella salio de la habitación y a unos pasos adelante vio a un mal herido Lucius apoyandose de las rocosas paredes del lugar. Le ayudé a caminar pero el se porto indiferente, cosa que me ofendio en sobremanera. Lo empuje contra la pared y le miré con molestia, lo empuje hacia una de esas habitaciones, lo ayudé a sentarse en la mesa y cerré la puerta con hechizos protectores.

que rayos haces-me hablo adolorido- no estoy de buenas para tus jueguitos Bellatrix

Puedes callarte!-le grité, quebrando el frasco con el remedio- Reparo!

me quite la capa y coji una mota de algodón y se lo apliqué en las cortadas del rostro, no sabia mucho de medimagia pero sabia lo básico.

asique te hiciste un nuevo corte-sonrei- y eso?- le pregunté-

No te interesa. Puedes dejar de fingir ya? Porque haces esto?- me preguntó. Y esta fue unas de las pocas veces donde yo no sabia que responder-

Porque me la gana Ok? Sabes que si tanto quieres saber la verdad te la diré. Me gustas. Me pareces sexualmente atractivo y me encantó lo de ayer-le dije con franqueza- igual que tu por mi, algo mas?

no?. Perfecto-dije alfin- y segui aplicandole la pomada.

de un rasguño le abri la camisa y vi otras cortadas recientes, hechas por mi señor. Se las fui curando una a una, mirandole fijamente a los ojos.

Pronto, el ambiente de curación que habia en la sala se transformo en tension sexual (o al menos ellos creian que era solo eso).

Bella empeso a repartir besos en las heridas de rubio y el la agarro por la cintura y la monto encima de sus piernas, besandole. Ella sujetandose por la nuca, pasando su mano por sus abdominales lleno de rasguños, algunos de ella y otros de su señor. Ella lo arrecosto mas a la mesa sin dejar de besarle. El bajo zipper trasero que le amarraba el vestido y ella desabrocho el pantalón del hombre y bajo su cremallera. Bella se puso de pie en la mesa y el vestido cayó a sus pies antes de perderse en algun lugar de aquella sala.

Lucius la miró de arriba abajo, comiendosela con la mirada. Para suerte de él, Bella no cargaba ropa interior esa noche. Lucius la agarro de las piernas y la hizo resbalar y ella cayó encima de sus piernas. Agarro sus senos y empeso a besar el cuello de la mujer mientras esta lo estimulaba al besar y mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja.

hazlo ya- le susurró Bellatrix al oído – hazlo. Follame. Penétrame

y si fuera una orden, Lucius lo hizo. Como aquella noche, en esa mesa, la penetró con fuerza, apretando el trasero de la mujer, besandola, torturandola con mas placer. Ella solo gemia, gemia el nombre de Lucius, el la besó para ahogar sus gemidos, cosa que impaciento a la mujer. El mordia con suavidad sus labios, dejandola con ganas, y ella volvia en busca de su boca, sin dejar de penetrarle. Lucius dejo su miembro quieto adentro de ella, y Bellatrix sintio como era llevada del cielo al infierno, del universo a un paraíso.

Lucius hizo esto repetidas veces y los dos llegaron al orgasmo, al segundo, al tercero, al cuarto y finalmente al quinto. Lucius salio de ella y ella se entregó al pecho de su acompañante, exhausta, sudada, enrojecida y satisfecha.

Tenemos que vestirnos- habló uno de los dos-

tu siempre actuando como el razonable Lucius- respondio Bellatrix

te van a buscar, después de todo, eres la mujer del señor tenebroso, del gran mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos, Lord Voldemort- resopló Lucius con un leve tono de sarcasmo-

bueno bueno ya es hora de vestirse. Accio vestido.

Lucius se vistio normalmente y dejo que Bellatrix saliera primero, no podrían salir los 2 a la ves. Pero antes de que ella se fuera, Lucius la atrajo asi el con fuerza por el brazo y le robo un bueen beso. Ella mordio el labio superior de Lucius y se fue sonriente.

Por Merlín, en que me estoy metiendo- se dijo para si mismo Lucius, terminandose de vestir

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Ohh Sobriniito. Que bueno verteeee.-dijo una sonriente Bellatrix Black- Asi que ya te tatuaste no? Ya era hora, a Voldemort no le cayó muy bien que te demoraras tanto y cojio la rabia con tu padre-Draco solto un grito ahogado- pero bueno el ya…esta mucho mejor. Yo seré quien te entrene. Empezaremos a mas tardar la otra semana. Dile bye bye a tus noviecitas. Adios.

Draco soltó un bufido. -No me rendiré tan fácilmente- pensó el rubio platinado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius se aparecio en su mansión con su hijo sin dirijirle la palabra, estaba cansado y no tenia ganas de hablar, solo le dijo un seco-buenas noches- y se trancó en su habitación. Gracias a Dios Narcissa estaba dormida, pero no se atrevio a tocarle, tampoco se duchó, solo se sento en el sofá y se durmió.

Al dia siguiente, al levantarse, se dio cuenta de que tenia algo en el bolsillo de su capa. Era un pendiente de Bella. Se duchó y lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos. Realizó sus diligencias en el ministerio y se encontró con su mejor amigo Severus para hablar de cómo iba el plan y que le mantuviera informado de las actividades de Draco.

al cabo de las 6 de la tarde, Lucius regreso a su mansión como si fuera un hombre de familia. Se quitó la túnica y dejó su maletín en su despacho. Bajo y vio a su mujer haciendo los ultimos detalles para su cena.

Lucius trató de olvidarse de su amante por un momento y se concentró en la unica mujer que el debio tener después de casarse: su esposa.  
la agarró por su estrecha cintura y la beso con pasión, trato de entrar en su boca y ella se lo permitió, pero era tan diferente, hacia tiempo que no besaba a una mujer de forma calmada, suave, como si fuera un cristal. Así era Narcissa.

ella sonrio dulcemente y siguió preparando la cena, Lucius la dejó en la cocina.

Cenaron tranquilamente, aunque Draco obviamente estaba receloso por lo del asunto mortifero. Pero eso le enseñará a ser fuerte-pensó Lucius-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Pero no sentí nada- le comentaba el hombre rubio al hombre de la barra-cuando la besé, nada paso, fue extraño. En cambio, ayer, con Bella, fue tan diferente

se fuerte Lucius, esa mujer no te conviene, no vas a salir perdiendo vas a salir muerto- las sabias palabras del hombre de la barra hablaban por si solas-

Lucius suspiró y se tomo su tercer trago de whisky de fuego.

-no y eso de que Draco me salio Uke. Me dejó perplejo

no le puedes prohibir al chico de lo que quiere ser- consoló el hombre de la barra-

-pero es su deber, mortifago, la tunda que me dio Voldemort solo por tardarme en convencer a mi hijo a escribir su acta de muerte

Lucius suspiró otra ves y se voltió: alli estaba otra ves la misma mujer como cada noche, con una minifalda de pliegues y una camisa strapless hasta el ombligo, con unos tacones.

ella le dio una mirada complice a Lucius y le dijo que saliera.

Lucius, se fuerte, no le hagas caso-dijo el hombre de la barra-

-pero…tengo que darle su pendiente, ahora vengo.

Lucius salio y alli estaba Bellatrix afuera del lugar.

-tu pendiente

-Gracias Lucius…tan…considerado-dijo Bellatrix pasando una mano por la cremallera del hombre

-No, Bellatrix ya es suficiente, esto se nos ha ido de las manos. Porque me sigues buscando? Acaso tu pareja ya no te satisface?-contestó Lucius despectivamente-

como te atreves a hablar asi del señor tenebroso? Te mereces otro crucio por tan abominable atrevimiento- respondió-

con que puse el dedo en la llaga-contestó Lucius- Oh oh será que ya te cansaste del frío de sus manos y de sus secas caricias, o me equivoco? A ver si te atreves a corregirme

Lucius no…-Bella iba a hablar pero Lucius la interrumpio- aceptalo Bellatrix! Viniste en busca de un hombre de verdad que te haga sentir como una mujer y no como uno de sus trofeos de exhibición-Lucius le quito las pantaletas a Bella- por que sé que soy el unico en la faz de la tierra que te hace sentir asi-Lucius se quitó los pantalones- que te desnuda con la mirada y a la que la hago mi mujer-

diciendo esto ultimo, Lucius la montó en sus caderas, la arrecostó en la pared y empeso a penetrarle. Sin permiso de ella, el la hizo suya una ves mas. en aquella esquina como si fueran 2 gatos callejeros, sin vergüenza, solo dejandose llevar, sintiendose, ahogandose entre ellos, entregandose a los brazos del diablo, al pecado, ellos dos.

Ignorando que el hecho de que un tercero tambien fue testigo de aquel acto.

--------SEACABOELCAPITULONUMEROTRES------------------------

**Hola gente! Aquí subiendo otro capi )  
por Dios empesé a las 11:15 pm con un borrador del capitulo que casi ni lo usé xD ya son las 1:45 y me duele el trasero de estar sentada xk stoi en el piso con la laptop de mi hermana xD**

si…algo loco, en realidad iba a poner que Draco estaba saliendo con Hermione pero una muy wena amiga mia me dijo que pusiera a Draco homosexual y lo hice xDD. Sin animos de ofender a nadie eh!

Ok para los que no saben, siempre en cada relacion de este tipo(yaoi/slash) ahí un Seme y un Uke

podemos definir Seme como el dominante de la relación y Uke para el recesivo

todos los dias se aprende algo nuevo xDDDD weno nos vemos en un par de dias! Cuidense y DEJEN REVIEWSD


End file.
